


Enjoy Life, & Being The Hit Of The Town:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Baking, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Day At The Beach, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Restaurants, Retirement, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Stress Relief, hospitalizations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny’s restaurant is a success, But, Are they really happy?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	Enjoy Life, & Being The Hit Of The Town:

*Summary: Steve & Danny’s restaurant is a success, But, Are they really happy?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

“God, I can’t believe that we did it, We actually did it”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he looked over his new restaurant, that he worked with his partner, husband, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett.

“I knew that we had it in us to do it, We worked really hard on this, Danno, We deserve it.” He went on to say this, “Thank you for this, I would make any dream come true for you”, The **_Five-O Commander_** says with a smile. 

“I know, Babe, I appreciate it”, The Blond smiled, as he was checking over the last minute details. Danny was very proud that he accomplished something, & he did it with his lover, He didn’t want to do it with anyone else. 

Things were all set up, & the men were just glad that everything was perfect. Steve was glad that they had a plan for the future, & they will be together in the future too, It was exactly what they planned, & their dreams are coming true.

The Loudmouth Detective opened the door, so their ohana can come in, & enjoy themselves. He saw that Steve looked a little pale. The Shorter Man asked, “You are doing okay, Babe ?”, Steve smiled, & pulled him closer to him, & kissed the top of his head, & said this to him.

“Never better, Danno, Never better”, The Hunky Brunette said without hesitation, They went to the bar, so they can relax, & greet their guests. It was a new chapter in the men’s lives, & they can’t wait to embrace it, & hold on to it.


End file.
